Who We Were
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Round 2 Submission for The Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition. Team: Ballycastle Bats Position: Chaser 3.


**Title: Who We Were**

**Team: Ballycastle Bats**

**Position: Chaser 3**

**Team Motto: For The Greater Good**

**Word Count: 2,302**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, his back ramrod straight as he surveyed the rest of the Hall. He was the only Slytherin, save Blaise Zabini, who'd had the balls to return after last year. Even most of the Seventh years had buggered off to Durmstrang – of course that's not counting the ones who were in prison or dead, but Draco tried not to think about them. If he thought about them he would be forced to think about how close he came to joining them, and that was not something he could allow at the breakfast table where anyone could see.

He made a point of glancing at each of the tables before settling his eyes on the only one that really mattered. While not as loud as they were at dinner, the Gryffindor table still contributed the majority of noise in the Great Hall. Draco's eyes scanned it's inhabitants noting the Weaselette practically molesting one of the returned eighth year students. One of the background ones whose name Draco had never bothered to learn. On the other side, the Weasel sat studiously ignoring the shameful display his sister was putting on as he chatted animatedly with background student number two, Draco thought his name was Finnigan or Fagan or something common like that.

Potter was nowhere to be seen, not that that was terribly unusual these days. If it weren't for the few classes they shared Draco would have thought Potter's return to Hogwarts was a figment thought up by the papers. The other boy was never at meals and Draco never ran into him in corridors anymore. Granger had taken her N.E.W.T.'s over the summer and had been accepted into a Wizarding University in Munich rather than returning to Hogwarts. Combine that with the mysterious falling out between Potter and Weasley, and Potter seemed disinclined to talk much to anyone.

No one seemed to know the details behind their fight; most assumed it was related to Potter's decision not to start up dating the Weaselette upon his return to Hogwarts. It wasn't a certain thing, however, and not even the powerful rumor mill that was Hogwarts had been able to come up with anything concrete. What was concrete was that when the eighth years returned to Hogwarts and were assigned individual rooms with two students per room in the seventh floor corridor, Potter requested a roommate other than Weasley and was housed with Neville Longbottom instead.

Beside him Blaise Zabini rose to leave, and Draco stood to follow him. He and Blaise had never particularly gotten on well, but as the only two Slytherins in the eighth year they'd been roomed together and were forced to tolerate each other as a matter of necessity. Slytherins had to stick together after all. Draco was almost out of the hall but couldn't resist one last glance back toward Gryffindor table when he saw it. Just a flicker so quick he easily could have missed it.

"Did you see that?" he asked Blaise, "I think Potter is hiding under that invisibility cloak of his!"

Blaise stared at him with his strange indigo eyes like he was some sort of alien from another planet.

"I can honestly say that I do not care," was all Blaise had to say as he swept out of the hall and toward his first class. Draco stared after him for a moment before releasing a soft sigh and turned back to where he'd seen the flicker. Some days he really missed Crabbe; he would have been all about following Potter and catching him in the act. The thought sent a sharp pain through Draco's chest, but he shook it off. Instead he turned his attention to the floor, if Potter was here under his cloak his feet were the only things likely to show.

It took a few moments and Draco was almost at the point of giving it up and heading to Arithmancy when he saw the slightest flash of black seemingly appearing from nowhere before disappearing again. Draco trained his eyes that direction and a few moments later he saw another flash. It had moved slightly and Draco realized Potter must be leaving the hall. He didn't even think, he just followed. Potter seemed to sense him but rather than making him more cautious the boy began to move more quickly giving even more flashes of black polished shoes. Draco followed him out of castle and down the steps.

Potter moved even faster running now but Draco pursued him with determination finally they reached the Quidditch Pitch and were well out of sight of students or staff.

"Potter! I know you're here hiding under that cloak of yours; just come out!" Potter appeared as he yanked the cloak from his body with a flourish. He was scowling heavily at Draco.

"Christ, Malfoy! Can't a bloke pick up a bit of breakfast and have a smoke without being chased down like a common criminal?" As Potter spoke he pulled a small pack of muggle cigarettes from his pocket and pulling one out stuck it into his mouth. Draco watched as the other boy patted his pockets before stepping forward and touching the tip of his wand to the cigarette and muttering a fire charm. Draco watched as Potter froze for a moment before inhaling deeply. His shoulders relaxed and he closed his eyes as he exhaled.

Draco swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. The expression on Potter's face was almost blissful and Draco barely recognized him. For the first time this year Draco really looked at Potter and was startled to find the boy he remembered was gone. He was broader in the shoulders, his skin was pale and he looked like he could use a shave. There were dark circles under both of Potter's eyes and his tie was eskew his shirt untucked. He looked so old suddenly, and looking in his eyes Draco thought he looked broken.

"Potter, are you okay?" Draco asked unable to stop himself. Potter looked at him seemingly remembering him for the first time since getting lost in the pleasure of his cigarette. He laughed but Draco thought he shouldn't be old enough to sound so cynical while laughing.

"Am I okay? You, Draco Malfoy, want to know if I'm okay?" he asked incredulous and Draco could only nod. "Do I look like I'm okay to you, Malfoy?"

"No, you look terrible. That's why I asked." Draco responded unable to help the slight sneer, it was an instinctive response to Potter's sarcastic tone.

"Oh, god, not you too, Malfoy. Don't tell me you've joined the cult of Harry Potter. Can't take it that your precious saviour is suddenly Less than perfect? Or is this all some brilliant plot of yours to befriend me and use it to your advantage? Perhaps sell my secrets to the Daily Prophet? Go away, Malfoy; you're mad if you think I'll forget what we are to each other." Potter turned his back as if to walk away, and the anger flared through Draco. How dare Potter turn his back to him when he was only being friendly!

"Listen to me, you stupid git! I've never thought you were perfect, and in case you've not noticed I hardly have need to sell anyone's secrets as I am very, very rich." Draco exclaimed as his hand shot out of it's own accord and caught the sleeve of Potter's white school shirt.

"So you don't need money. Fabulous, you can tell them all my secrets for free – publically humiliate me, whatever; I don't care. Go AWAY!" Potter exclaimed trying to jerk his arm free from Draco's grasp but Draco just tightened his fist.

"I AM NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU!" he roared. "Who we were does not need to be who we are! Now bloody well tell me what is the matter with you! You're never at meals or in the eighth year common area, half the time you're late to class, and you look terrible!"

"I KILLED A MAN! That's what is wrong with me! I bloody well killed a man, and they named a day after me and gave me a bloody parade! I realize someone like you probably doesn't give a shit about who they hurt or who dies because of them but I do. So if I want to smoke or skip meals, or get to class a few minutes late so I can avoid little eleven year old girls calling me their hero I will, and you can just bugger off!" Draco's shocked disbelief only lasted a moment, but it was enough time for Potter to jerk his sleeve free and begin to move away again. Draco wasn't having that; he chased after him, tackling him to the ground in the process.

"Get off!" Potter exclaimed struggling but Draco just shoved his shoulders hard against the ground and looked him in the eye.

"You're moping all over the place because of Voldemort? Are you kidding me? You think you're the only one who did terrible things? You think that gives you the right to fall apart and give up your future at eighteen? How do you think I feel? I did horrific things! You think I didn't feel guilty? You think I don't have regrets? You think I didn't spend months hating myself? You really are a self involved little twit! I've been where you are, idiot – only I wasn't such a coward that I let it consume me!" Potter's face wilted, and his body went limp at Draco's furious words, which frankly was the opposite of what Draco had been hoping for. He closed his eyes and when he finally spoke his tone was utterly defeated and so very tired.

"Why do you care, Malfoy? I don't even understand why we're having this conversation."

"Because you saved my life," Draco answered quickly, and Potter's face stiffened the anger returned. When he spoke his voice was cold.

"Right of course, life debts are rather a serious thing in the wizarding world. If you're thinking I'll call it in you can put your mind at ease. I have no intention of doing so." Draco was so taken aback by the sudden change that Potter easily tossed him off and moved to leave. Draco was confused what had Potter expected him to say. What other reason would he have had? Draco watched as Potter moved further away with a strange ache in his chest. He didn't want Potter to walk away.

"Potter. Wait!" he exclaimed, and to his surprise Potter stopped and turned to look at him. Draco stood and moved quickly to him. Potter sighed closing his eyes and again Draco noticed the rough stubble on his cheeks, the soft pink of Potter's chapped lips as Potter's tongue flicked out to wet them.

"What do you want now? Another heart to heart?" he sounded weary, and Draco watched him biting his lip as he thought of something to say. Potter's eyes flicked down and lingered on Draco's lips for a moment longer than was entirely necessary, and then Draco knew. He knew what Potter needed, he knew why Potter wasn't with the Weaselette and he knew that he wanted to be the one to help Potter pull himself together.

He stepped forward quickly too fast for Potter to react before he grabbed the back of his head and crushed their lips together. Potter whimpered, and Draco pulled him closer, changing to a more gentle kiss as Potter began to respond. His grip on Potter's head loosened, but suddenly Potter jerked back away from him. His eyes were wild, and he was breathing heavily.

"What? What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly, but before Draco could answer Potter's face contorted with anger. "Who told you? Was it Ron? Did he put you up to this?"

Draco sneered at him.

"Don't be stupid. As if I'd ever do anything the Weasel suggested. I already told you I don't want to hurt you. You're broken, and it makes me sick to see it. I want to help you, and—" Draco hesitated, but knowing that Potter deserved honesty he forged on "—I want to be with you now and later. I – bugger, I think I might like you to be honest, and I just... hate seeing you like this."

"Are you kidding me?" Potter demanded, and Draco was a bit offended by the skepticism in his tone. "I mean, do you even hear yourself? Have you been dosed with some kind of love potion? Eaten anything strange lately?"

"No!" Draco exclaimed offended "I already told you, who we were does not have to be who we are! Believe it or not, living in the same house as a psychotic madman who would kill you as soon as look at you tends to put things into perspective. I admit I hadn't considered... the kissing thing until just a moment ago, but, well, I liked it, and I'll be damned if I'll let you walk away when we both know you liked it too!"

"But – we don't like each other. As people I mean we just don't."

Draco huffed, "I didn't like little golden boy Potter who gets away with breaking every rule in the book. I find Potter who sneaks out for a cigarette on school grounds and looks like he forgot to shave strangely compelling."

"Huh, and would there be more kissing?"

"Definitely. Besides, imagine the Weasel's face when he finds out." Draco replied with a smirk.

"And are you going to keep calling me Potter?"

"I had planned on it." Suddenly Potter grinned.

"All right then; why not? But I will hex you if you act like a git."

* * *

Authors Notes: Round 2 Entry for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition With the Prompts

Dialogue: "I can honestly say that I do not care."

Less than perfect

Who we were

And the Lyrics

"Drink the poison lightly

'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you

I know, 'cause I've been there too."

- I'm Not The One, 3oh!3


End file.
